The invention relates to a device for foaming liquid foods in a container.
In order to foam liquid foods in a container, for example frothing milk in a cup, devices are known comprising a vapor generator and a vapor lance.
The steam generated by the vapor generator is fed into the vapor lance and here discharged via at least one vapor outlet opening. The vapor lance is introduced into a container at least partially filled with a liquid food so that the vapor outlet opening of the vapor lance is at least partially located in the liquid food and a foaming of the liquid food is achieved via the exiting steam.
Typically, such devices are integrated in automatic coffee makers, which in addition to the above-described elements also comprise a coffee maker for creating coffee and for dispensing it via a separate coffee outlet. The vapor lance is typically arranged at the automatic coffee maker in a manually articulatable fashion.
In order to create a drink such as cappuccino, which comprises foamed milk, the container is partially filled with milk and manually advanced to the automatic coffee maker so that the vapor lance and particularly the vapor outlet opening of the vapor lance is immersed in the milk. Subsequently, by the vapor generator steam is discharged from the vapor outlet opening so that a foaming of the milk occurs.
In order to achieve optimum milk froth, a certain experience of the user is necessary to optimize the distance of the vapor outlet opening from the surface of the milk or the movement of the vapor lance and thus also the vapor outlet opening within the milk for creating milk froth.